creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WaveDivisionMultiplexer/Something learnt
I have this habit of writing about profound crap as blogs on public websites; I can't help it. I like to think that everything is very detatched from myself, and I don't know if that's a good thing -I don't know many things- or not, but it's something that helps me observe my surroundings and myself as a third party who has nothing to do with any of this. Almost. There's always that thing that keeps me here, constantly conscious and extremely receptive. It's just impossible for even a second, to not be me. I'd like to lose that thing; I have no idea how I acquired it. Maybe we'd all do better without it. That's not the point. What I initially say is never the point. The point is, even though I have a bit of me -even though we all have a bit of ourselves- that overrules my thoughts and actions, I've managed to learn some things without all the bias that is personal feelings, etc. Or so I believe. I've managed to, well, grow. I've learnt that e is equal to m c squared and that it isn't. I've learnt that there are some things about us that we think cannot be changed but really can, and that we hate ourselves for them, but they're a part of us. A very moldy part of us. Like a little lump of clay that bothers us in our shoes. I've learnt that we cannot get rid of it by stepping over it and suppressing it into a little disc, because that won't get rid of it. It'll just... Make everything more sticky. You really have to locate it, acknowledge it and pick it up and throw it away. The stickiness that remains? That's just your little reminder that it happened, and also that it's okay now. I have learnt that when it comes to playing football, winning doesn't matter. Losing doesn't matter, either. It's that you played that really matters. That's a metaphor, although it really happened just today. We lost, 2 to 1, for that matter. Last goal was my fault, and I'm probably just writing this down to forgive myself. Big deal though; I'll play tomorrow and every day after because I want to, and I can. I've learnt that at the right moment, when you look at the lottle path life's given you and the detour that takes you to a place you've never been to, take the detour. At least once. You'll be surprised at what you find. Cats are the cuddliest, most adorable things in the whole world. And flowers are worth the stop and stare. It's more than important to take a step away and just ~listen~. People are more forgiving that you think, quite often. You are more forgiving than you think. If you have a little daughter who puts aside the pieces of pumpkin from her plate, or pretends to choke to death when she accidentally swallows one, do note that pumpkin is pretty awful. The only thing it's good for is carving a face into. Rules are petty, and deadlines are stressful, and work is simply awful. But you've got miles to go before you sleep. Robert Frost taught me that, and I haven't forgotten. I doubt I will. I've learnt that work is really pretty important (although sometimes I hate the notion), and must be done sooner or later. And for this, you have to love what you do. This is coming from a person who believes that the path to happiness is having no attatchments. And lastly, if anything has taught me anything at all, it is to be brave, not foolish. Words to live by. Like I said, crazy profound crap from a kid. Most of you'd be all: 'practice what you preach!'. I don't; not very often, honestly. I'd like to. But this is something I felt the need to put down. So here you have it. I'm just hoping the title doesn't turn out to be 'ssomething learnt' because the mobile site is cruel. Category:Blog posts